It's killing, or being killed
by Fabrevans4life
Summary: What if all the glee members are chosen to play the hunger games? Love, Friendship but also hate. Brittana, Fabrevans and Quinntana friendship. Original cast members. Hope you like it.
1. The capitol train

**Hi there. So I am obsessed with both THG and Glee, so I decided to make a Crossover.**  
**Hope you like it x**

* * *

The rain is ticking against the window of the capitol-train. Santana is sitting in it, together with district 10's other tribute, Blaine Anderson. Santana and Blaine are both gay, which makes people think it´s funny that they've both been chosen, but Santana doesn't think it's funny at all. How in heaven would dying be funny? Cause that´s why they're here right? 23 people are here to die, and 1 is here to win. Even though they don't know yet who is going to win, you could better assume that you're gonna die soon. The chance of winning is very small, and some tributes don't even have a small chance. It doesn't matter if you are handicapable or paralyzed, if you are deaf or blind. The capitol doesn't know compassion. Every boy and girl between the 12 and 18 years old has to be terrified. That's how the capitol keeps their power. Because of The Hunger Games. The rules are simple, it's killing, or being killed. Each year, every district will send two tributes, a boy and a girl between the 12 and 18 years old. The 24 tributes from the 12 districts will be placed in an arena and fight to the dead. And this year, Santana will be one of them. If she wants to, or not.

Santana remembers yesterday, the reaping. It was 10 o'clock when the peacekeepers came to bring all the children to the square. If you looked at everyone's faces, you could see that everybody was nervous. Even those who were trying to hide it. When Holly Holiday's hand grabbed in the pot with the names, the square was full of silence. Till the words came out of her mouth. Two words, that formed one name. "Santana Lopez". Santana tried to hide her fear, she tried to held her tears back, but when she heard her mother crying and begging for volunteers, Santana couldn't hold back anymore. With tears in her eyes she walked to the stage. But then she decided that the only way to win was to collect sponsors. And nobody would sponsor her if they would think that she was weak. When Holly said Blaine's name, Santana didn't know why him. He was so kind and Blaine and she were friends since their childhood. It was impossible to kill him. And it still is. Santana is about to do anything to let her friend survive. Blaine and she will kill everyone, then Santana will tell him what kind of friend he was, and then she will kill herself.

The train arrives at the capitol. Santana doesn't know what she sees. The people are dressed like... let's say it's different than in district 10. Everyone dyed their hair in crazy colours. And everyone is happy. Of course they are. If you live in the capitol, you don't have to be terrified for the capitol. You don't have to be terrified for the hunger games. You don't have to be terrified for being killed. Something where the people from the districts only could dream about._ "Follow me please."_ Holly Holliday says._ "I'm gonna introduce you to your mentor."_

Inside the penthouse they got, their mentor is waiting for them. His name is Will Schuester. He's got a friendly face. Just like Blaine, but instead of Santana, who is being very mean.

_"Hi guys, I'm Will Schuester. I hope you enjoyed your trip..."  
"Of course we didn't, this was probably the last trip of our lives..."  
"And you are...?"  
"None of your business." _Santana says while she walks upstairs to her room.

She starts crying. Why is this happening to her? There are so many people in district 10. Then why is she the one that's chosen? This whole game just sucks. It sucks it sucks it sucks. And then she falls asleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I quit? Should I continue? Lemme know. Love ya all. XoXo.**


	2. Not this time

**A/N: R.I.P. Cory. We will always love you.  
**

* * *

Quinn Fabray slowly wakes up. When she looks at the clock, she notices that it's just 6:00 A.M.  
Why did she woke up so early? Ow, right. The girl from 5 is singing under the shower, very loud. And also very annoying. Quinn stares at the ceiling. She remembers what happened during the reaping.  
That was yesterday, and it was the worst day of her life. It was 10 A.M. when the peacekeepers came to bring everyone to the square. As usual, April Rhodes started with the girls. "Maggie Simons"  
Quinn volunteered. She wanted to show the capitol that all those years of training in district 4 weren't for nothing. But she never thought about the fact that her male friends could be reaped too. And even if they were reaped, she would still kill them. She would kill anyone but that one person. And that one person was reaped. "Sam Evans"  
Quinn's eyes met her boyfriend's eyes when she realized that nobody volunteered. She realized that she had to kill him. But she won't ever do that. At that moment she could only wish that she didn't volunteer, but it was objectless. She had to go into the arena, together with her boyfriend.

"IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOWWW"  
Quinn sighs. She knows that everyone here is nothing more then another tribute, but the capitol could at least show some respect to make the rooms soundproof and give everyone their own bathroom.  
She goes to the bathroom where the girl from 5 is still singing. The girl notices her.

"Hey. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a future Broadway star.  
"Um, can I remind you that Broadway is destroyed 68 years ago, together with the rest of the USA?"  
"I'm sure that the capitol will fall one day, and Broadway will be rebuild."  
"I wouldn't say that too loud." Quinn says, pointing at the camera's.  
"What? There were camera's all the time?"  
"Whatever, can you hurry up please? I wanna shower too."  
"So you like being up early too huh? We have so much in comment. We should be Ally's in the arena."  
"Okay, one, You woke me up. Two, we have nothing in comment. And three, I'm a career. And like every year, the careers will be Ally's. And they don't pair up with a dwarf like you." Quinn said while she leaves the bathroom.

Sitting at the couch in the living room, she notices that it's a quarter to seven now. The avox girl is up too to make breakfast ready. Quinn watches how the Black haired girl is cooking eggs. Suddenly she felt two arms around her. When she turns around she sees her boyfriend.  
"Ow, hey Sam."  
"Hey Quinnie. Had a good night?"  
"Not really. I woke up early because that dwarf from 5 was singing under the shower."  
"I think you mean that she IS singing."  
"Why?"  
"Listen."

"THERE WERE NIGHTS OF ENDLESS PLEASURE, IT WAS MORE THAN ALL YOUR LAWS ALLOW."

Quinn sighs again. "She wanted to be ally's with me."  
"And what did you say?"  
"I said No, of course."

* * *

Later that day it is time for their first practice session.  
It doesn't take long for the careers to pair up and go trough everything together.  
They all seem to be nice, but Quinn doesn't really care about that. The more she likes them, the harder it will be to kill them. So she focuses at their weaknesses. All four they aren't really clever, and the girls are actually very dumb.  
Both of the boys seems very strong, but not extremely fast.  
Quinn can already say, that this is going to be very easy. She is fast, strong and clever. But she still isn't gonna win. Sam has to win this. And that won't be easy, because she knows that Sam has exactly the same plans to let her survive. Quinn will figure out something, later. At first it's time to practice.  
As she looks around, to see if there is any competition, she notices that the girl from 5, who Quinn likes to call dwarf, isn't really good. Actually she is the worst of all the tributes. "Glad that I didn't pair up with her" Quinn thinks.  
Besides the rest of the careers, the most dangerous looking tributes are the girl from 8, the boy from 6, and the latin girl from 10, who is very good at throwing knifes. But Quinn can throw too, and that's exactly what she is going to show that girl. When latin girl is finished, Quinn shows a defiant look and starts throwing. She thinks that she did a good job. She only missed the last knife, because it was almost impossible to hit it. But Quinn's eyes almost roll out of their casses when she sees Latina actually hitting the last goal, and showing her the same defiant look as Quinn did earlyer. Quinn walked away, leaving Latina with an enourmous smirk at her face. "Not this time Barbie," Quinn hears her whisper, "Not this time."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be... the interviews. If you have any ideas, tell me. And if you see any English mistakes, also tell me. Love ya xoxo**


	3. Just smile and wave

"Lady's and Gentleman, I'm your host Sandy Ryerson, and today I'm gonna introduce you to the tributes from the 68th hunger games!"  
Brittany rolls with her eyes as the crowd gives an applause during a full minute.  
For them, everyone is just a kind of actor. They don't realize that 23 people do actually die. There are no special effects or something. Everything is real. Unfortunately. Brittany really doesn't want to kill all those innocent kids. She is not like Quinn, the girl from 4 who volunteered, or Finn, the other tribute from 1 who also volunteered. Brittany is like... like.. like nobody here. She is sure that everyone will do anything to win. Nobody understands her. Brittany tried to tell the other careers how she felt, but they did all just look at her like she is a poor dumb girl. And that hurted. She used to be bullied, back at school in district 1. But there is no way that she is gonna tell that to them.

"The girl tribute from district 1: here is Brittany Pierce!"  
Brittany sits down at the big chair as she remembers what her mentor, Sue Sylvester, said: "Just smile and wave." So she smiles and waves till another minute of applause is done.  
"So Brittany. What do you think about this year's tributes?"  
"Stay nice," Brittany thinks. "You need sponsors."  
"I think there's lot of competition. Everyone is very strong."  
Brittany looks to the side of the stage, where the other tributes are standing and she sees a big smile at the face of the girl from 5. "Dwarf feels called" she whispers  
"What did you say?" Sandy asks.  
"Nothing."

When the interview is done, Finn appears at stage for his interview while Brittany looks from the other side of the stage.

"Finn, why did you volunteer?"  
"I protected my little brother, I dreamed he was reaped. And I didn't want that dream to come true."

He is a liar. He doesn't have a brother at all. He is just too selfish to admit that he did it because he wanted to show the capitol what a great killer he is.

After the tributes from 2, called Sugar Motta and Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and from 3, it's time for district 4.  
The crowd seems to love the fact that 2 lovers are reaped.  
"Quinn, what went through your head when you heard that your boyfriends name was reaped?"  
"It felt terrible, and I thought that whatever is going to happen, I won't ever kill him." And she lends a hand kiss to the side of the stage, where Sam is waiting. A loud "ooohhh" goes through the crowd.

Next up is the girl from 5, nicknamed 'Dwarf'. Both from 6 are Asian and not really interesting. The boy from 7 is paralyzed, and in a wheelchair. Another proof that the capitol is heartless. The girl from 8 is called June, and looks very dangerous. Both from 9 are very boring. But then there is the girl from 10. She doesn't seem nervous, or really special, but when she looks to the side of the stage, she looks right in Brittany's eyes. Brittany's heart beats louder, but she doesn't know why. And then, before she knows it, Latina makes place for the boy from 10, the one with lots of hair gel. Brittany doesn't really pay attention to him, which is very dumb cause Sue Sylvester told her that she needed to know the enemy, but she keeps thinking about that girl. Is it possible that she is in love, after she saw her just once? Brittany just scared herself with that thought. She? In love? With a girl? It would explain why she never payed attention to boys, at her school. "Let it go, Britt" she thinks. "You may not fall in love with another tribute."

* * *

**A/N: So, next chapter the games will start. Please don't get angry if your favorite character dies, this is the hunger games and only one can win. Hope you liked it. Love ya all. xo **


End file.
